


Bedtime

by Lady_Sage



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, this is so lame I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sage/pseuds/Lady_Sage
Summary: Akihiko is having a hard time falling asleep, so he seeks the comfort of his best friend to try to help him fall asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is my very first post on this particular site. Uhm. It's a pretty short and lame one-shot, but oh well. I wanted my first post to be something simple anyhow. Hope y'all enjoy, and thanks for reading.

Sleep wasn’t coming to Akihiko that night. In spite of how exhausted he was from the team’s explorations of Tartarus, he still could not manage to fall asleep. He had spent hours just rolling around in his bed, but he could not get comfortable. And after spending about fifteen minutes or so just staring into the darkness of his room, he decided it was time for a change of scenery. So he crawled out of bed and crept is way to the next door over.

Carefully, he opened the door. “Shinji?” he said through the darkness, his voice barely audible. “Shinji?”

The other stirred in his bed. “Aki?” he grumbled. “It’s the middle of the night. The hell do you want?”

“I-I couldn’t sleep.”

He sighed in an attempt to cover up his soft chuckle. “C’mere, moron.”

Akihiko stepped into the room and silently closed the door behind him. Then he made his way into the other’s bed. He lay down and made himself comfortable, his back facing Shinjiro.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Yeah.”

“And sorry for waking you.”

“Tch. Like I was even really sleeping.”

“Hmm. Well, goodnight, Shinji.”

“Night.”

With that, they both fell silent. Even now, though, Akihiko still didn’t feel the least bit tired. But then he felt Shinjiro shift, and his arm was suddenly draped over his waist. He tensed up a bit at the contact, which Shinjiro noticed almost instantly.

“You okay?” he spoke up.

“Uhm.” He swallowed hard. “Y-yeah.”

“All right.”

Shinjiro left it at that. He didn’t remove his arm from around Akihiko; he just stayed put. That’s when Akihiko sat up.

Now the other propped himself up on one elbow, rubbing his drowsy eyes with his free hand. “Aki, what’s wrong?”

He paused. “You had your arm around me.”

“Does that bother you?”

“Well…I’m not sure.”

“Tch. Whatever.” He turned his back to the other, laying down again.

He sighed. “Shinji.” When the other didn’t respond, he sighed again. “C’mon, Shinji, I’m sorry.”

“Just go to sleep,” he said.

“Why are you mad at me?”

“I ain’t mad.”

“I know you better than that.”

“Whatever,” he said again. “Can we talk about this later? I’m frigging exhausted.”

“No.”

Now Shinjiro sighed and sat up as well. “Fine.”

“So…what’s wrong?”

“Ain’t nothing wrong,” he denied. Akihiko raised an eyebrow at him, and Shinjiro rolled his eyes in response. “I like to cuddle. That a crime?”

Akihiko couldn’t help but to laugh. “Shinji, really, what’s wrong?”

For a long while, they just sat in silence. And Akihiko was prepared to sit in silence for the rest of the night if he had to. He had grown to be patient enough with Shinjiro when it came to him expressing himself. But then, out of nowhere, Shinjiro placed a hand on the back of Akihiko’s neck and pulled the other towards him, kissing him softly. Realising that he had wanted this to happen all along, Akihiko kissed him back.

“Gotta admit, ain’t nothing wrong anymore,” Shinjiro said once they broke apart.

Akihiko blushed lightly, thankful it couldn’t be seen through the darkness. “Y’know, I think I may finally be tired enough to sleep now.”

“Good, because I’m still exhausted.”

They then lay back down. Akihiko had his back to Shinjiro’s chest, and he draped his arm over his waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. And it was just like that that the two best friends finally fell fast asleep.


End file.
